Macabre
by Bloody Fae
Summary: [FINISHED] Raven has succeeded where all other villains have failed. In grim endings the Titans fall. Could it be possible Raven has finally gone insane?
1. Quoth the Raven

**Disclaimer: When I am rich enough to buy TT I'll let you know…**

**Chapter 1: Quoth The Raven**

Raven waited with baited breath. It had been a long time. Longer than she'd had to wait for anything ever before. Yet it all seemed worth it.

She picked up the mirror she had grown overly fond of recently. Black twisting knaves looked back at her, reflecting her most inner thoughts. Her reflection was just barely visible, demonic amethyst eyes that slowly bled crimson.

A wicked smile shuttered onto her lips, the twisting of the mirror stopped. She pressed a rogue strange of hair behind her ears. It was time.

Drawing up her most sickeningly calm façade Raven dropped the mirror. Its now worthless pieces crashed to the floor. Reflections of a broken soul…

Her steps were light, almost as if she were pure. Yet her heart was stained passed all pain and forgiveness. They deserved punishment, all of them. She was just the one to pass their punishment, their judge in death.

"Raven!" Came a cheery voice. The Tamaranian came into view, smiling as she floated closer. Her green eyes reflected innocence, an innocence that had already caused her too much pain.

"Starfire, may I show you something?" Ravens voice was mockingly sweet. The girl too naive to notice simply shook her head, her flaring red hair swishing slightly. Raven, with hood still up smiled wickedly, none of which Starfire saw.

She turned and headed back down the hall. The patient girl followed, mindlessly chattering all the way. Raven didn't even pretend to listen; it wouldn't matter in a few minutes. Nonetheless she was glad the other titans seemed busy, she would have had a hard time explaining herself.

The two headed down the tower stairs she morning light fading the further down they journeyed. Down and down into the deepest depths, where only old equipment was held. Starfire seemed to get more timid the further down the two went, darkness was not her thing. The slinking shadows did not help and Raven had no taste for pleasant conversation.

"Friend what is it down in this creepy place you must show me?" Starfire hugged herself, the sudden cold raising her orange skin.

"Have you ever heard of The Raven?" The girls voice was empty, a simple question.

"Friend are you not the Raven?" Starfire tilted her head in the most cute of gestures. Raven simply smiled and lowered her hood. They were far enough down no one would hear and it was just about dark enough.

"It is also the name of a bird." Raven gesture to the girls shoulder. She felt a sudden weight and turned to see.

The girl let out a small shriek of surprise, but the raven did not move, its beaded black eyes watched the Tamaranian at an uncomfortably close distance.

"Oh they are not too unpleasant." Starfire pulled up a relieved smile. The way the trip had been going she had feared the worst. She was glad it was only this black 'raven'.

"Indeed, it seems you have made yourself some friends." Ravens smile grew impossibly wide, a gruesome change to her features. Starfire startled at a birdcall. She spun around to greet a mass of birds, all silently sitting on the floor. Most were bathed in shadow.

One started forward, its cry calling to the bird still placed on Starfire's shoulder. Then there was another, and another, and another.

"Raven, may we leave I am most uncomfortable." Starfire edged back slightly as the birds began hopping forward, more shrill cries called out.

"I'm sorry that's not an option for you." The girls voice was cold and almost gleeful. Starfire switched her attention to look at Raven. What was wrong with Raven? In this light she almost seemed…

The bird on her shoulder cried out, louder than the rest. Everything snapped to silence. Death seemed to parade in the air. Raven was eager, while Starfire trembled trying to hide a fear.

Starfire felt something prick on her neck. "Ow!" She yelped a hand flying to her neck. Pulling back she found a frightful red liquid on her fingers. The bird had pecked her. Frantic she attempted to shoo the bird. Its black wings flapped silently as it took flight. It disappeared into the shadows that moved around Starfire.

"Quoth the Raven, Nevermore." Starfire heard Raven hiss, it was like a demonic chant, horrifying in its simplicity. The birds moved forward, one pecked at Starfire's boot, a few took air.

Starfire shrieked watching the birds get nearer. She flung her arms in a madness to keep them back.

A raven sat back on her shoulder; it was the same one as before. Its black eyes greedily watched her neck. Starfire had not noticed, she was consumed by the ravens that had begun spreading blood spots along her legs. She struggled to move back but the birds behind her kept her in place. Sheer terror kept the girl from flying, there was no happiness here.

The bird bit into her neck again and Starfire's cries grew more hoarse. She tried to hit them, but in blind fury her Star bolts were a sloppy miss. They cascaded off hollow walls bring the bird cries to a symphony.

Another raven landed on her opposite shoulder its beak making punctures to her costume. Tears welled and fell from the girl's eyes. Why was her best friend doing this? She did not understand.

Blood dripped from the tears in her clothing now, droplets falling down her orange skin mixing with salty tears. More birds moved in closer as she fell to her knees. Her head was spinning and she worried about feeling so weak, surely it wasn't safe to continue loosing blood.

She felt more stinging until finally her body went numb. There was only the soft caress of more blood spilling down from her neck and arms.

Starfire desperately looked to her friend, had she forsaken her? Raven stood mesmerized at the sight, a wicked grin present. Traces of red easily found in her eyes now that her cape was down.

"Rae?" Starfire's voice had lost its bubbly mixture it was a droning whisper.

"Nevermore…" Raven whispered back, pure delight in her every movement. She stepped back, fading into the shadows.

Starfire was alone now, the tears no longer coming. It seemed inhuman, even to an alien. She could see the ravens, now spread around with glowing red eyes. Strangely they had four red eyes. She let out a breath feeling the scythe of death at her pulse; deep red blood was still flowing from her wounds. It was unnatural for the blood to keep spilling like that.

Starfire remembered Raven, not like how she had just seen her, but as a friend. What had happened to her? Why did she not help her?

With her last thought her mind stopped processing. Her body could not produce enough blood. Ungracefully she fell to the floor, her green eyes open, now coldly watched the shadowed ceiling.

A raven swooping down where the others had vanished. It perched itself on the girls now unmoving chest. Its eyes glowed a demon red before fading to the sullen black.

Its call could be heard echoing the sound of the dead…

**A little short, this is my first piece uploaded. It will be four chapters and possibly an epilogue. I hope it seemed eerie enough…**

**:Bloody Fae:**


	2. Games We Play

**Disclaimer: When I am rich enough to buy TT I'll let you know…**

**Chapter 2: Games We Play**

Raven shut the door behind her, the darkness of the lower levels shut away. She grinned recapping the sweet memory.

Sweet ravens of Nevermore…

The girl pulled back up her hood hiding herself once again; there was still work to be done.

She strode cautiously, slowly, around the towers floors. It was nearing noon, no doubt the two notorious gamers were up.

But before pleasure she needed something. Her incessant stomach ached horribly reminding Raven of her lack of food. She turned on her heels, navy cloak swishing toward the kitchen.

Just like many times before she pulled out the tea. Her tea. It seemed normal, expect for today. Today had already been different and there were more changes to come.

Realizing her grip on the teacup was too strong she immediately placed the cup back on the counter. Need no one figure it out until the end…

"Hey Raven?"

Raven stiffened. She had not planned this, of everything not this, not yet.

She turned, making her movements fluid, keeping her eyes violet. She turned to give Robin the smallest inclination she was listening.

"Have you seen Starfire? I haven't been able to find her all morning." Her leader scratched the back of his head, as if willing the information.

"Haven't seen her." Raven lied looking directly into the masked eyes her monotone icy. She always had a way of lying right into someone's eyes.

"Alright." Robin turned to leave, Raven letting out a small sigh of relief. It was hard to resist the temptation of using those powers, that black magic…

Robin paused right at the kitchen entrance. "You ok?" He never turned around; the two had backs to each other.

"Never been better," Raven could not help the sick satisfaction in her voice, or the fact it wasn't her voice. It was much, much darker. Robin didn't seem to notice.

"Alright, I'll meet you in the training room like always then?" Robin offered. He was hopeful to say the least. The last few days Raven's attitude had been troubling, more distant. If anyone it was him to notice.

It had been an accident, then a ritual. Every day the two met when the sun was fading in the training room to work together.

Raven didn't answer. She concentrated on the cup in front of her listening to his footsteps fade. The now angry tea bubbled red over the top dripping onto the counter.

It burned red and black stains into the counter. Raven didn't care as she turned and left the kitchen.

"Beast Boy?" Raven drawled, hiding the eagerness in her voice better this time.

The boy rattled on his controller, he was playing alone. She had not counted on this, but it just made getting him alone so much easier.

"Yea?" He didn't remove his eyes from the screen. Furiously hitting the buttons. He was delaying her. Raven irked an eyebrow up slightly, the video game "short circuited".

"Aww man!" Beast Boy jumped up immediately checking the circuitry for reasons of it shorting. Mumbling to himself he fought through the mess of wires in the back, all the time blubbering about the lost video game.

Raven thoughts turned to something ingenious.

"You know I found one of those in storage the other day." She deadpanned. Immediately the changeling was in her face, eyes pleading. "I'll take you there."

She rolled her eyes for effect and started leading the boy on. Her plans had changed slightly, but this one was more ingenious than before.

Twisting through the maze of corridors she lead the eager Beast Boy up. Nearing the room she grew anxious, her hands quivered in delight of the rapturous images already twisted in her head.

The room was just below the tower roof. It was true she had visited it before; she had visited almost all the rooms of the tower. She always felt this one would come in handy, and now it would.

"We there yeeeeet?" The ever-annoying boy whined. Raven gave a grin under her hood and pressed against the wall in front of her.

The wall was actually a door. It swung in with a screech, pitch black greeted the two.

"It's too dark!" Beast Boy pointed out. Raven pushed down her hood.

"Here." She pushed her powers out, they wanted to go for Beast Boy, but she forbid them, urging the real task. The light bulb in the middle of the cluttered room glowed purple, giving the room some light.

Cords, wires, ropes, strings, tethers, cables, lines, and twine of every shape and imaginable length lay in the room. It was Cyborg's major supply source. He ordered things from the dump like this and piled them in the vacant titans rooms.

"Hey I don't see any video game stuff in here…" Beast Boy trailed off looking about before his gaze shifted back to Raven.

Raven stood under the light, the door had been shut, and it's purple being the only light source. She glowed eerily under its contrast, Beast Boy felt his skin prickle.

"Ah but this is my kind of game," Raven cooed waving an arm casually.

Tendrils of black sprang forward grabbing cords and ropes and cables. They snaked across the floor toward the boy.

Beast Boy tore his gaze from an amused Raven. He transformed into a bird quickly taking flight as the cord snakes slithered closer.

A few shot from shelves wrapping a green raven in their midst. Beast Boy changed again, this time into a gorilla.

More wired wrapped around his legs holding the animal to the ground. Quickly they slithered grabbing his bulky arms winding tightly around.

Beast Boy had no choice but to resume his human form. Grunting and cussing the boy fought. His strength no match for the cords they quickly wrapped across his skin. Red lashing pressed in under all the rope.

His arms and legs finally were held in place. A few red and green wires squeezed his torso. A purple shimmering metal cable hung around the boy's neck forcing his gaze on Raven.

"Raven…what are you…" Beast Boy was gasping. The fight and strain had leaving his short of breath. The purple cord tightened ever so slightly, Beast Boy coughed, hacking for air in his lungs.

"What not finding this fun? This not your kind of game?" Raven hissed. The bulb above her blinked in and out. She was having so much enjoyment watching her powers drain the sweet life from Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was terrified. The light kept blinking out. At first he thought it was his consciousness leaving. No it was worse, he was still awake.

He could keep the blood in his veins pushing to get to his quickly dying limbs. He struggled for little breath in his lungs. He didn't want the air, he wanted to pass out. But his carnal animal instincts pushed his body to breathe.

The cord at his neck was most noticeable. It was sharp metal that slowly dug into his skin. He couldn't focus; Ravens words didn't reach his head.

His only thoughts were of betrayal, another female he held close was betraying him. No it wasn't because of Slade, or he didn't think so. No Raven clearly stood satisfied as she controlled whether he lived or died. By the tightening of the cords, he guessed the later.

"Why?" Beast Boy choked out. He felt the sour taste of blood and bile on his tongue. His joins groaned under protest. He could feel his bones willing to break.

He felt his shoulder dislocate paralyzing him further. His pelvic bone beginning to bend most painfully.

"Because you all deserve to be punished," Raven answered warmly. The light blanked out for a few moments, the two in complete darkness.

Beast Boys eyes widened, he had heard that. He wasn't the only one to die…

"That's right, I still have two more to attend to." Raven smiled and stepped forward. Beast Boy felt his vision dimming and his heart slowing. It had sped up trying to get out blood, but now it was quitting.

Raven drew a finger across the purple at Beast Boys neck. It tightened, digging into the skin pressed against the artery there. Blood spilt around it spilling down the boys green skin.

Raven pressed a finger to the vermilion liquid. Drawing it back she watched the red droplet gather on her finger. Slowly it dripped to the ground.

Satisfied she stepped back again. Beast Boy felt himself take his last breath, the oxygen gathering in his body for no purpose.

The purple pressed finally cutting through a vital artery. The lights of the room finally flickered out. They shone only once more briefly before staying dead.

Beast Boy had seen no one in the room, Raven was gone.

He didn't even have time for emotions. Tears never came, no remorse for the troubled soul. Betrayal and confusion sunk deep into his crushed bones and mangled arteries.

The cords stayed put long after Beast Boys heart had stopped. Stale blood still slipped over his lifeless form staining the green cords and mixing with the red.

Lifeless green eyes looked out at the dark. Raven had won this game…

**Mmm another dead. Don't worry you'll get more understanding about Ravens OC-ness later. I hope it was eerie enough for everyone, and thanks to those who reviewed. Happy Halloween…**

**:Bloody Fae:**


	3. If Only I Had A Heart

**Disclaimer: When I am rich enough to buy TT I'll let you know…**

**Chapter 3: If Only I Had A Heart**

Raven stepped into the living room. It was silent; it had been a long time since the place had been quiet.

She grinned to herself; she really should have done this sooner. Yet the satisfaction of their betrayed faces was delightful. She licked her lips and walked toward the couch. Soundlessly she sat, nothing moved.

This would have been the perfect time to meditate; too bad she no longer needed to. Raven ran a hand through her locks, she was halfway done. She knew from here on it would be a little trickier; the last two were more cautious and quick to put situations together.

The last two were least pure. They were more guarded.

"Hey Raven?" A voice came from across the room, just on time.

"Yes?" Raven turned to look at the sooty boy. He was grinning holding up a wrench at the doorway.

"You want to help today?" Cyborg asked.

"Of course," Raven cooed getting up. She made sure to keep her face placid since her hood was down.

As if in preparation for this day previously she had made sure she'd see each of them alone.

"Hey where's BB isn't he usually glued to the game?"

Raven shrugged, "I think they were having a sale at the mall on games."

Cyborg nodded immediately believing her. It delighted her how willing they were to trust her. They never would have guessed she would turn on them. Raven walked toward Cyborg carefully watching his joints.

Cyborg however did not notice the malice in her gaze. He was already musing about his latest baby, a t-cycle, it would be faster and better equipped than even Robins. He had already drawn up the blue prints and was depending on Raven to help him with the heavier parts.

Smiling he turned and lead Raven down the stairs toward the garage. He noticed the out of place quietness of the tower.

"Man Raven, its so quiet in the tower, what did everyone die?" Cyborg chuckled.

Raven had started watching the boy walk on. For a moment she thought…

"Maybe Starfire went with Beast Boy," She added evasively.

Cyborg seemed to accept this too nodding, his boots plummeting on the tower floors. He took them down a few more flights of stairs. Raven looked to her hands to notice the flowing black energy, it was just crawling to get at the boy.

Quickly she placed her hands under the shadows of her cloak. She took a quick look around. The corridors they had passed were still empty. Just as she had planned Robin was probably up in his room researching some leads on Slade.

Not that it would matter in a few hours.

They stepped into the garage. She knew it was nearing dinnertime as the orange sun bathed through the garage windows.

"Alright I've been working on this blueprint. I wanted to start some of its construction with your help." Cyborg mumbled off happily rummaging through tools to get to his blue prints. He placed the wrench he had been carrying on the table.

"With the heavy stuff?" Raven asked bemused. Shutting the door to the tower she stepped into the garage.

"Exactly." Cyborg pulled a few sheets of blue lines paper out. Wrinkled and dusty as always. His back was still to Raven.

She closed a little distance between them. She itched with anticipation; the human life was so fragile. Her hand brushed the cluttered table. A smirk whipped its way onto her features when she saw the glinting metal.

Her pale fingers clenched over the smooth cold wrench. The one many times she had held while working on projects with Cyborg. The one he had just sat down.

"Hold on a second, there's a little smudging," Cyborg was still leaned over the table scribbling and erasing on the paper. He had heard Raven shuffle behind him assuming she was finding a place to sit.

Raven raised the wrench in perfect precision. She stepped closer. His right side was so close now.

Raven paused arm raised right behind the sidetracked titan. He was humming slightly to himself. The girl smiled wickedly and brought down the metal.

With a sickening crunch it hit Cyborg across the side of his head. He let out a low groan and slumped to the ground. The pen in his hand rolled freely into the growing puddle of blood.

Raven took a quick look at the puncture. There was a bloodied spot that was already rising in an angry purple bruise. The girl dropped the wrench and it clanged to the floor. Her powers swam about eagerly. She could feel her eyes glow red and she began her chant…

* * *

Cyborg carefully opened his eye. Crushing pain immediately suffocated him. His mind swam unable to place anything beside the immense agony from his head.

He tried to raise a hand to touch his head. His arm didn't budge. He tried his legs, nothing.

He tried to sit up. His vision blacked a moment and his head spun. Sitting up wasn't going to work. He looked down at himself; shackles bound him to a metal table.

Cyborg tried to remember. How had he gotten here? He looked around himself.

It looked familiar, tools and blueprints littered about. But it was dark, had the sun set?

He could feel the blood trickle down his right temple. He tried to move; surely he could get to his canon?

When he finally got his arm a few inches he pressed the button on his left arm. Nothing happened. He jammed it again, silence crept into the room. He looked over the computerized part of him. It wasn't on; it was as if someone had taken out his battery pack. Yet his human side still worked.

Panic swept him. This was too familiar to the things of nightmares.

A memory finally arose. He had been in the garage. Raven was with him. Was Raven in trouble too?

Quickly he looked around. It caused his head to contract painfully, the blood rushed to his temple. He groaned setting his head back down. How had anyone gotten into the tower? Where were all the other titans?

"Calm your questions." A cynic voice came from nowhere and everywhere all at once. Cyborg froze; the voice seemed familiar but distant. He tried to remember who it was.

He peered into the looming darkness wishing his heat sensors were working. What he wouldn't give to have his flashlight working…

"H-hello?" Cyborg could have hit himself for letting his voice waver.

"Mm there's no need to be afraid," The voice continued. Cyborg felt his human parts tingle. It was that feeling just after a bolt of lightening, that static charge. He searched the black again only to come up fruitless.

"Who are you?" Cyborg tried to make his voice sound strong. His head pounded with the concentration. A muffled groan escaped his throat.

"You should know," The voice was soft; he felt breath on his face. He didn't dare move. The lighting suddenly grew brighter. He followed the light to see a shade had been pulled up from the window.

Light sped its way in a slender path to pass over Cyborg. He blinked a few times adjusting to the light. Carefully he moved his vision to see his captor.

He froze. It was too much to comprehend, his head banged about and his temple filled with the lively fluid. He closed his eyes tight and opened them again. He wasn't imagining things; Raven was standing over him a Cheshire smile in place.

She looked completely frightening. Pale skin and dark eyes that almost looked red. She had a glowing hand on Cyborg's chest, the mechanics a dark black.

"Raven? What is all this?" Cyborg quickly spoke. Raven had begun moving her hand across his mechanical parts.

"This is your end." She smiled insincerely. Her hand stopped over a small blue wire. With precision she quickly pulled at it, effectively snapping it off.

Cyborg shifted quickly gasping. He felt the wire be pulled out; it had been connected to a nerve.

"How could you?" Cyborg was suddenly cold, resentful even. He had trusted her, like a sister even. What the hell was she doing?

"Like this," She hissed pulling out another wire. This time Cyborg cried out. His nerves resonating all the way to his throbbing head.

Raven reached up touching his temple. Cyborg could feel her touch the slippery liquid. It gathered on Ravens fingers. She slid her hand down smearing red across his dark skin.

Her canine teeth bit into her bottom lip to contain herself. She pulled a few more of the small strings watching the boy writhe in his bondage. He had developed a cold sweat, his movements making it impossible for his head to stop bleeding. It had already developed into a dark black bruise.

"Lets see if the tin man has a heart." Raven smiled moving down to Cyborg's chest. Her hands gripped the plate on his chest almost taunting herself.

Cyborg fidgeted watching her every move. Raven had gone insane. She was going to kill him. She was going to…

And suddenly the missing titans made sense.

"You killed them," Cyborg whispered heartbroken. Raven had just started to pull at the metal but froze at his statement. Cyborg felt his world collapse upon itself-his friends, they were…dead.

"And after you I'll have only one left." She snickered licking her lips. Cyborg immediately knew who the last was. _Their leader._ He could only hope Robin would stop her, stop this madness.

She turned back pulling on the plate. It cracked, bolts clattered to the floor. Cyborg groaned feeling like his insides were being sucked out. Finally it came off. Carelessly she threw it to the floor.

It clattered somewhere in the dark. He looked down at his gadgetry. It was still working, but very slowly. There were black tendrils wrapping in some of the circuits. It explained why he wasn't able to move his robotics but still move his human parts.

He wasn't in control of his body anymore. That scared him more than death; it had always been his fear.

"I know you have nightmares like this," Raven mumbled almost reading his mind. She was still belt over him excitedly looking for the "heart".

Cyborg couldn't think of anything to say. It was all beyond words. Sure Slade had been evil, but evil within boundaries. This was just psychotic.

"Ahh there we are," Raven muttered. Cyborg's breath caught in his throat, she had found it. It was one of his last human parts, the part he had always treasured, and after protecting it for so long it was about to be ripped away.

It was still in fact a human heart, hidden far behind the metal. He tried to push back against the cold metal to his back. He couldn't escape.

"Good-bye _android_." She spat it like a dirty word.

Cyborg saw the flash of black. There was an expansion of power, black everywhere.

Raven pushed her power outward; it reached off the tips of her fingers like hungry demons. It latched on to Cyborg's heart, constricting it immediately. Cyborg felt himself almost choking internally. Oxygen exhaled his lungs as he felt himself being crushed from the inside. He knew in a moment he would be among the dead, he welcomed the release from this horrifying evil.

The black physic power pressed again on his heart. Blood exited the chamber overfilling the arteries. She could hear him gasping; she could almost feel the delectable pain radiating from him.

In the slender light from the setting sun Raven laughed. A cold heartless laugh for the three she had killed.

She removed her hands from over his chest glad she had used her powers instead of her hands. Blood was already dipping across his chest through the circuitry. The mangled insides immediately turning black. The metal that had once been a shiny silver now splattered with the glittering red.

Raven stepped back into the shadows, the smile still in place. The light of the garage fading now as the last traces of sun disappeared. In the absence of light the blood was a chilling black…

**Another dead, one to go which should be the best chapter. Might be an epilogue if all the questions aren't answered. Little strange trying to do Cyborg's human/machine parts. I assume somewhere in that machinery he has a heart. Thanks for the reviews.**

**:Bloody Fae:**


	4. The Meaning Of Macabre

**Disclaimer: When I am rich enough to buy TT I'll let you know…**

**Chapter 4: The Meaning Of Macabre**

Raven washed her hands rinsing away the traces of blood. It was almost time to meet Robin. Their final meeting.

She never really had a plan for Robin. He was too unpredictable. He was the one who might possibly be her equal, if she was playing fair. He would be the last to die, the last Titan. She didn't consider herself a titan anymore, she was a demon.

She smiled slightly drying her hands on a kitchen towel; it stained the once white towel. Robin was probably still in his room, being his obsessive leader self. Raven raked a hand through her hair. She was about to do what dozens of villains only wished they could.

She fixed her cape and pulled up her hood. She knew Robin was on to her, he may not have known what she had done but he defiantly sensed _something_.

It was the darkness of his nature that pointed him to it. It's how she decided in what order they would fall.

The purest are the first to fall from grace…

She passed a small mirror hanging on the wall as she stepped out of the kitchen. Reaching out she lightly laid a finger on the glass surface. Glowing red eyes looked into its depths.

Before she could help it the mirror had shattered. Sparkling shards jingled to the floor. Shrugging she stepped over the pieces. It was just about time.

In a slow careful pace she started for the training room. It was up a few floors so she was sure by the time she got there Robin would be present.

Raven drew inside herself while she walked. Anticipation grew inside her as her powers tried to lash out at random objects adorning the tower walls. She kept the damage at a minimal; she wouldn't want Robin to hear.

She wondered how much crime there would be once the titans were all gone. She had disassembled the alarm yesterday to ensure all the titans would be in the tower. Working with Cyborg so much you memorize a password or two.

_Or all_ she mused.

He was the past now, she need not dwell on past victories.

"Robin," She whispered tasting the name on her tongue lulling her way down the hall. She was almost there. Another black tendril lanced out hitting a picture off the wall.

Something made Raven stop and look at the fallen article. It was a picture of the five titans at the park. All smiling beside herself. She was pulled between Robin and Starfire looking slightly annoyed.

Looking at these people who no longer existed she felt nothing. No sadness or remorse. If anything she smiled grimly to herself as her powers whipped out again at the photo. She continued down the hall as the photo was slowly torn apart by traces of black fire.

Raven could see the door now. It was so close. Her pace quickened and she found herself in front of the door in less time than she had expected.

She paused a moment trying to calm her quick breathing and unsteady heart. The smile that had twisted her features quickly vanished making her look almost sane again.

Raven reached out a hand and pushed at the black door. It slowly creaked open displaying a white room with various training equipment.

In the middle leaning against a punching bag was Robin. He didn't even seem to notice Raven as she quickly moved into the room. The door clicked shut behind her without her touching it.

Robin was trying to figure a few things out. First, obviously was where Slade was going to strike next. Even after him supposedly falling to his death Robin didn't believe he was gone. Villains like that aren't killed by elements of nature. No one really knew he was searching for Slade still, well beside Raven.

It was only after a slip up when they had been talking did she find out. She hadn't even berated him for it, only sighed and continued the conversation.

Robin was also worried about the other Titans. Usually on days like today when he had become antisocial someone would start rapping on his door demanding he come out. That hadn't happened today. In fact the tower had an unsettling quiet about it this entire day.

He had seen Raven and Beast Boy for short stints, but other than that-

Robin was shook from his thoughts by a figure that had just moved into his line of vision.

"Oh hey Raven," He smiled slightly, despite his premonition. He tried to look at Raven, yet she had her hood up and was looking at the floor.

"Good evening," Her voice startled him. She hadn't looked up but that voice didn't even sound human, let alone female.

"Raven?" Robin stepped forward a little and tried to grasp her shoulder.

"I know your wondering where your friends are," Her voice sounded a little more normal this time. She had stepped back to avoid his touch. Still his skin had begun to itch, a crazy sense of danger radiated about. Robin ignored it, he was more fazed by the fact she had read his mind.

Hadn't she always held a policy for privacy?

"They're dead." Her voice was a whisper. Robin was shocked a moment before quickly pulling himself in a leader position. Raven was talking crazy here.

"What?"

"I killed them." Came a muted whisper. If the room hadn't been quiet Robin might have missed it. Raven took that time to finally look up. Her hood fell back revealing the deranged smile that had once again resided on her features.

In a disorientated shock Robin stepped back, almost fumbling.

"I killed them all!" Raven shrieked loudly this time. No sorrow or regret was in her voice. She sounded happy in an obsessively psychotic way.

Robin was confused; this had to be a dream. Raven screaming about killing the titans? It just couldn't be.

"But it is, I'll show you." Ravens grin grew darker as she stepped toward Robin. Immediately Robin grabbed for his bow-staff and jumped back a few feet. It didn't work however, because as soon as his feet touched the floor the room dematerialized. Robin could feel himself choking in the blackness for that precious air…

* * *

Robin startled feeling his feet touch ground. As if he had been shocked everything suddenly rushed into place. He rounded in a complete circle surveying the area, he was alone.

Hadn't he been with Raven?

He turned back around. There was a flickering light further down. By his passing surroundings he assumed he must be in the lower levels of the tower. He saw a figure in the distance, the fading light bulb above just barely outlining the shadow.

Suddenly he was afraid. Afraid of what Raven said being true. They had been all he had, the only people he had opened up to.

"Please no," He choked out continuing through the dark. He felt things shifting around in the dark but he couldn't focus on them.

The figure was coming into view; it was a female, sprawled on the floor.

Red hair soaking in blood was the first thing he seen. Immediately his stomach dropped out. He felt everything in his mind stop, everything he ever felt vacate his body.

There was ashen marred skin. Once an exotic orange, now dulled with red punctures all about it. Starfire's green eyes watched a lifelessly above, asking for absolution she would never get. Her limbs were tangled and lifeless, at once he knew she was dead.

But the worse thing about her was the way her face looked. A sheer terror lair deeply into her. Like she had been screaming and forever would be screaming in death.

Robin couldn't help but fall to his knees beside his long time friend. A choked sob escaped his lips before he could help it. She had been like a little sister, his little sister.

Robin pulled the girls bloodied figure towards him. Not caring he cuddled Starfire's lifeless head in his arms, tears falling into her blood stained hair.

He could see creatures emerging from the darkness. Four read eyes on beady black feathers. Ravens of a rarity had surrounded him, their beaks snapping and calling shrilly. Robin squeezed Starfire tighter and buried his face in her hair. It smelled of blood, everything smelt of death and blood.

Before he knew it everything was slipping away again. He clutched at the air, but Starfire was gone. He screamed to the air, screamed to the birds. He felt himself falling into the dark, dried blood now smudged into his skin…

* * *

­­­­

His feet touched again. He wiped messily across his eyes. He knew what was to come, more death. This would be the worse day of his life, and possibly his last.

He couldn't believe this person was Raven.

Dreading he surveyed the area. Once again it was dark. The dimensions seemed smaller though. He seemed to be in a small room?

Robin stumbled forward through the dark. This time there was no light.

It wasn't long before he felt himself come in contact with something. It was cold and rubbery. Fear gripped him again; he could only imagine what it was.

Something flickered above him raining sparks on his dirtied hair. A dull purple light. When his eyes adjusted he gasped at the sight before him.

It was Beast Boy. The rubbery substance had been his costume, now slick with dried blood. He was wrapped up almost in a cocoon by wires. One particularly frightening cord was wrapped around his neck. There was a now black imprint where it had cut through the skin. His skin was a darker green no longer lively with blood.

It seemed all the blood had been lost in a ghastly rivulet on the floor.

Robin wanted to gouge his own eyes out. He didn't want to see any more. Only, he knew he probably didn't have a choice. He stepped forward tentatively reaching his hands out.

He felt the tears come again. He hated to be like this. How could he be so weak for his friends?

He tried to pull at the purple cord wrapped so tightly around the boy's neck. It wouldn't budge at all, but in the process his gloves had gotten bloodied, the changelings blood mixing with the Tamaranian's.

Robin wiped at his eyes furiously trying not to look at Beast Boy. His expression was different from Starfire's; his was of betrayal and surrenderance. In the end it looked like he had been truly hurt and given up.

Robin wondered what Raven had said to him.

Robin closed his eyes; "I cannot forgive myself for failing you all." He wouldn't.

He kept his eyes closed feeling the ground slip beneath him. The whole thing reminded him of some sick reenactment of the scrooge.

And he still had one left…

* * *

_This is the last one_. Robin reminded himself when he felt ground beneath him again. He was terrified to open his eyes. He knew it would confirm another death.

This time it would be Cyborg's.

Finally a part of his head begged him to open his eyes. He found when he opened his eyes this room was fairly dark too. He wiped at his eyes again to feel his mask slipping.

It really didn't matter to him anymore.

He felt something push him forward. Instead of fighting it he continued. In the dark he felt his boots crunch over equipment. The windows around him faintly glowed in moonlight.

He was in the garage.

There was a table near him. A metal slab turned around so he couldn't see what was on it.

But he knew.

Swallowing his nausea he continued toward it. He noted a particularly bloody wrench as he stepped over it. He felt his stomach rise up at him. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to see this.

A seemingly strong gust picked up behind him pushing him forward.

With no choice he was next to the slab. He could hear the blood still dripping down, but it was the sight that stunned him.

Raven was a monster. Robin held a hand over his mouth to stop himself from vomiting.

It didn't work as the boy leaned over and threw up on the floor. His stomach emptied any food he had in it. He might have felt better if he hadn't seen Cyborg.

The boy was chained to the medal. Some circuitry had been ripped off; his chest plate flung a few feet off. Robin wiped his mouth feeling the nothingness push up against his stomach.

Cyborg's heart was visible, a human heart. It was nasty and black, shriveled like a prune would be. The last of his blood trickled down from broken veins and arteries to the floor. A large lake of red was about the floor. Robin was stepping it, the crimson lapping at his boots.

He didn't dare get any closer. He felt like his head was swirling about too quickly. The mass slaughter was too much for him.

He choked up air, his stomach still trying to spit up its emptiness.

He pushed himself backwards. He had to get away, he needed to run. Something, anything.

He tripped over the equipment stumbling in his haste. Things smashed into his body as he tried to get away. Shadows grew and shrank just waiting to get at the boy. His mind was still full of the images, reliving and revisiting each.

The world spun quickly and dropped. Robin let out a cold scream feeling himself fall. He didn't want to see her, he just wanted to die.

* * *

"Wake up Robin," A melancholy voice called out. He recognized it, but only faintly.

Something about it buzzed him, every part of his body and mind shook awake in an instance as if he had been electrocuted.

And he remembered, and remembered, and wished he didn't.

His eyes flew open and he scrambled to his feet. He felt his waist for his weapons. His eyes grew wide when he found it was gone.

"How could you," Robin fired back. Fear had been drained from his body suddenly. Carnal instinct took place fueling his body with anger and adrenaline.

"It was _easy_, you all are so trusting and gullible with your _friendship_," She spat the words like they tasted foul. Raven was a few paces away leaning against a punching bag. They were back in the training room.

"I thought we were friends," Robin retaliated. He knew he sounded weak and it fueled his anger.

Raven smiled grimly. She loved watching his squirm. She had loved watching him see his friend's dead. It was much more amusing than simply telling him. "Raven was your friend, and that part of Raven is dead."

"What?" Robin gasped. His mask slid down a little blocking his eyes. It was wet with tears and would no longer stick. Carelessly he pulled it off and let it flutter to the floor. Raven wasn't surprised to see his eyes now, she knew every secret of the Titans.

"I am the evil Raven, all pleasant emotions have been killed. I am only her evil parts, and finally I have my reign."

"She-she's dead?" Robin stuttered. He felt his anger slipping. This wasn't human, how could it be?

"Yes, emotions will do that to you. The stronger her emotions got the more chance she had of loosing herself." Raven smiled quite proud of herself. She could see Robin worried. There was no hope for him now. She began to think of the best way to put away this nuisance.

"Emotions?" Robin was so lost. He knew she needed to meditate, but she never missed doing that.

The Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes emotions. She felt love, and she has always known that would be the death of her and anyone she loves."

Robin stepped back. He was suddenly concerned for his own being. What were his odds of defeating pure evil?

"And finally I will be finished," The demon smiled her eyes now glowing crimson. She stepped forward licking her lips.

Robin looked around him. The only escape was the door, and that was behind Raven. He shrunk back conscious of the wall he was nearing.

Raven closed in on him smiling in sadistic pleasure. Robin could only imagine the Titans he had failed. Somehow he guessed his death would be worse.

Finally the wall met Robins back. He was about to attempt some offense when he felt himself stuck.

He looked down to find his legs and arms stuck in place by glowing black smoke. He pulled ferociously, but the only thing he achieved was making his joints groan in pain.

Raven was right in front of him now. Glaring eyes into his own fearful ones. Her slender hand came up, black energy crackled from her flesh.

And suddenly Robin felt hot. More than hot, more like searing. Panic swept him as he gazed down. Black flames had sprung up and were lapping at his legs already. He yelped helplessly.

Eagerly it was devouring his costume, eating at his flesh. Raven was still in front of him; she was in the flames with him, unaffected.

She watched him writhe unable to escape the demon fires. A modern day crucifixion from her standards. She smiled grimly at the flames shot up.

"Didn't Raven care about us?" Robin choked; he knew it was probably his last words. The girl before him stopped a moment. She smiled widely realizing he was just about at the end of his life. The flames were billowing now and Robin was struggling to keep from crying out as it burned away his skin.

"More than you'll ever know Robin." Her voice sounded strangely familiar, almost caring.

With that Raven stepped forward and grasped the boys neck. A feeble pulse was still there. She clenched her hands cutting off his air supply.

Robin gasped welcoming the death; he no longer had the strength to do anything. He felt himself dying without air the heat licking at his face now. Suddenly his arms were mobile.

Quickly instinct took hold of him, he had to get away. With his last bit of life he clawed at the hands holding his throat. Raven held firmly watching the boy squirm valiantly in his last moments. The black fire was eating him as she strangled him. He tore at her hands but she felt no pain even as the blood trickled down feeding the fire. She let out a cold laugh.

Finally all movement stopped. Robin's arms dropped, his body taking the form of dead weight.

Releasing him Raven stepped back as the boy slid to the floor vanishing beneath the flames.

The last Titan was dead.

She looked down at her bloodied hands. Deep gnarling marks had marred her perfect skin.

Raven couldn't help but laugh. It was a deep and cynic sound filling the now empty haunted corridors.

The fire caught onto the ceiling now quickly spreading. It danced across the room alighting everything in its black glory.

There were no witnesses as the girl turned and walked out of the room vanishing into the darkness…

**The end. Everybody died. I hope that answered all the questions, if you still have any put them in a review and I'll work up an epilogue. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/read.**

**And I know Robins death isn't the most exciting, I've rewritten it countless times.**

**:Bloody Fae:**


	5. Epilogue: Precipice

**Disclaimer: You asked for it so here it is, the epilogue…and I still don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Epilogue: Precipice**

Raven stood on the Titan towers roof. She could smell the intoxicating black flames from below. It had spread all the way down to the bottom floors. It was eating through the base like acid, charring the dead bodies that once were friends.

Her enjoyment was over. There was nothing else to do in this body. All she had wanted was revenge, revenge for love. And she had gotten it, but now what?

Raven could see the waves smashing against the islands shore. They sloshed so impatiently wanting to get at the black fire. She could hear a fire truck in the distance roaring but unable to get across the water.

A particularly big wave crashed at the shore below. It sent sea spray into the air carrying a bit even up to her height. The jagged rocks were beginning to look so inviting, so inviting like many times before.

A memory backed itself into her mind. She had been here before and tried to jump. The fool of her mind had tried to jump. Sacrifice one for all.

She grinned. It was then she had taken back the body she deserved, killed the Raven and her nonsense emotions.

She had killed part of herself, yet she had felt stronger than before. She had no inhibitions. Raven reached and unhooked the latch that held her cloak on. A strong breeze pulled it from her and it fluttered across the tower top.

She felt the cold of the night stab into her skin, the water had to be plenty cold at this time.

Raven could almost feel the betrayal radiating from the building. None of them had known and she liked it that way. It was much more satisfying. But Robin had the intelligence to put it together. Had he?

That look he had given her when she closed her hands over his throat wasn't hate, or even fear.

She felt something stir in her mind. Raven didn't like it at all.

To distract herself she reached down and unbuckled her boots. With a careless grace she threw the useless articles over the edge. After waiting a moment she could hear a tiny splash meaning her boots had vanished into the angry sea.

Cold wind wrung through her human body. Elements were breaking down her outside; it was meager compared to inside her.

Raven felt things changing and memories evolving in her mind. She wouldn't allow it; she had killed that side of her. It was her body now and she would not share it. She could feel her eyes burning and flickering between black and red.

Black power burst around her. It spread about in a buzzing whirlwind mixing with the wind. It flung chairs and generators from the roof. It lifted the cement wrapping it into knots that hung off the roof.

Raven gripped her head her temples throbbing.

She staggered forward nearing the edge.

"You started this but I will end it," She grinned once again. Her eyes blazed red in the night sky. "Evil triumphs." She laughed coldly stepping up to the tower ledge.

Her feet were frozen and her body was shivering. It disgusted her she couldn't control it, she didn't feel cold at all.

Flames burst up from the other side of the tower top. It offered no heat to her frozen form. It ate away nearing her devouring everything that had once been her home.

Black smog filtered into the air blocking out much of the moonlight.

Raven took a deep breath feeling everything inside herself settle. A last moment she took to remembered their deaths. Ravens, wires, machinery and her own fire creation. She wondered how Jump City would take this.

_Love will only kill you in the end…_

She stepped off…

**Jump City Post**

****

**_"This morning we are regretting to inform the residents of Jump City that last night the Titans Tower burned to the ground. Rescue crews were not able to get to the island in time to douse the flames that were, strangely, black. It has been reported there are no survivors-"_**

****

**_"Next to the amassed tragedy a body has been found among the rocks in the Bay this morning. Witnesses and crew on hand have stated the girl might have jumped from what was once the Titans Tower roof. She did not survive-"_**

****

**There hope I wrapped up everything. Tried something different with the Jump City Post part. Glad everyone enjoyed, thanks for the reviews. There was a small pairing –wink- but I'll keep it to myself.**

**And now off to write something else…**

**: Bloody Fae:**

****

****

****


End file.
